A Hero's Last Moments
by rangikufan999
Summary: It would seem that our Blonde-Haired Hero has been on to Sakura's strange new behavior, and the Organization has made him a target because of it. Things will surely be interesting for Sakura once again. Second installment of the Pinkie Pie's Plague story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm... A meeting so soon?" Rukia said while cleaning off her blade. Her cellphone blinked with a message from someone. The message read "Meeting 8:00'clock - At the foundation." Rukia sighed while glancing back at the fresh cadaver that lay before her in a pool of blood. "I better hurry and get this body prepared for the meeting later tonight" She said a bit annoyed about this sudden news.

"If I had a bit more time I might have been able to enjoy this a bit more in detail."

A young male was seen having multiple fatal wounds upon his body. A blade wound across his belly spilled organs from his gut, and a slice into the neck exposed a bleeding artery that was still spurting blood. His eyes remained open, his seemed swift, and from the apparent wounds, also most painful. The victim appeared to be no younger than 18, an unfortunate end for such a young man.

"Well... let's get started with this..." She said while taking out a box.

-7:47-

"Yeah, we should be receiving a fresh batch sometime soon." a pink-haired konoichi replied to an earlier question.

"Oh goody! That means I can make some cupcakes tonight!" A pink maned female equine excitedly responded with the upmost jubilance. At the time of her response Rukia had walked into the room, in her arms she carried the box from earlier.

"Hey Sakura, and Pinkie Pie" she greeted the two who were talking seconds ago.

Sakura was the kunoichi with pink hair while Pinkie pie was the filly who had a crazy fluffed out mane which, coincidentally, was pink as well. Rukia came from the far end of the room towards the other two who sat in chairs positioned around a circular table centered in the middle of the room. One lamp was all that produced light in the room, and that light was focused upon the midpoint of the table. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness, giving it a ominous aura that fitted the shady personalities of all three individuals currently residing at the meeting. Rukia made her way towards the table and placed the box on to it. With a shove, the box slid over towards the filly who gladly accepted the package into her hooves.

"Yay! Now I can make some dessert!" She said with lot's of pep in her voice as she bounded off to the kitchen to make her gruesome treats.

"So whats this all about?" Rukia asked after having watched Pinkie Pie disappear. A bit of annoyance was laced in her voice, displaying her obvious displeasure for the meeting.

"Nothing special, Just sudden inventory and quota check." Sakura answered her question.

"Ugh... really?" she was infuriated by Sakura's answer. "I could be out killing..."

"Sorry, I have been springing these on you girls rather surreptitiously lately. I have something planned for this month though, so I need a concise and up to date report on all the workings of the foundation." Pinkie Pie said to the discontented Rukia, returning to the room. The filly understood Rukia's frustration, but it had to be done.

The black haired soul reaper sat down in one of the chairs, and proceeded to mess around with her cellphone. There was still one empty chair, which was reserved for one more member. Sakura, who was patiently keeping an eye out for the last member of their meeting to arrive, was tapping her finger on the table in the meantime. Her watch was focused on the front door for any signs of her. After a good fifteen minutes the door busted open and in came an exasperated pink hedgehog.

"Sorry I'm late girls, I got carried away with a project." Amy said while being short of breath.

Her white gloves that covered her hands where sullied in some dried and caked blood, and she had that hungering look in her eyes that was a well known look amongst the group. Amy quickly took her seat and began to fix her hair up.

"Well, It must be some interesting project, You still have some of it all over you." Sakura giggled as she pointed out the mess on her gloves.

"Oh my gosh, They are so dirty! I must have forgotten in the rush to get here!" Amy replied flustered. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"No worries, We aren't worried about appearances here. After all, you all know exactly what we do here..." Pinkie Pie told Amy, and chuckled. Which of course the other females joined in.

After that, the three got settled in and comfortable, the clock just hitting 8:30. Pinkie Pie had darted back into the kitchen while Sakura and Amy caught up with one another. Occasionally Rukia would chime in as she was still messing with her cell phone. Amongst the bustle, Pinkie Pie could be heard, moving plates around and such.

-8:34-

About a few minutes later Pinkie Pie came into the room pushing a cart. She bumped the end of it into the table. With a gentle tug, she removed the cloth that was covering the top, revealing a plethora of snacks and treats that were just enough to fill each and everyone at the meeting.

"The meeting may be a tad bit boring, But I love being able to partake in the sweets that Pinkie makes" Rukia said as she eyed one of the cupcakes on the tray.

"Yep thats for sure" Both Amy and Sakura said this together, and then looked at each other weirdly when they had realized their synchronized statement. Rukia and Pinkie laughed at them, and then the cakes were Dished out into fair sharings. As soon as the plates were passed out and sweets were evenly distributed, the meeting then began.

"So, this meeting will commence with our first topic of the night, our inventory of harvested parts." Sakura declared with a firm and commanding voice. "Our stocks are still well, and our top contributor is still Pinkie Pie."

"Well, what can I say? I love what I do!" Pinkie Replied with a boastful and proud demeanor about herself.

"Amy I have noticed that your not pulling in the normal monthly quota. Why is this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I have actually been conducting some research for a project, I forgot to put that into the paperwork last Tuesday." She answered Sakura's quizzical statement from before.

"Be sure that it gets documented that you are using inventory." Sakura motioned to Amy with a stern voice.

"Roger that Sakura" Amy replied with an unchanging emotion on her face.

"Is that all that we have to talk about? I really want to get back to hunting" Rukia said with an agonizing twinge of boredom in the back of her head.

"Soon Rukia, Soon!" Pinkie reassured her. "There is something else we should talk about though." "Someone is on to one of us." The moment she had said that the whole group was stricken with fear, all accept Pinkie who was aware of this from the beginning of the meeting.

"W... What?" Sakura Exclaimed. "How could someone be on to us? We have been 100% stealthy for the past 3 years!" Rukia boomed as her hand hit the table in frustration. Obviously the group took anything that could lead to their discovery as serious business.

"Well, It's someone from Sakura's world." Pinkie calmly stated. Sakura's eyes froze in even more fear as she tried to think of who could possibly be suspicious of her. Though it would make sense that it was her world, being that it was full of intelligent ninja.

"But who? Who could be snooping around Pinkie? Do you know who it is?" Sakura freaked out and placed her hands against her head, Her hair slipping in between her fingers as she gripped her noggin fiercely.

"I think it's the boy that has a crush on you, What was his name? He wears an orange jump suit." Pinkie said as she placed her hoof against her chin to ponder on it.

"Naruto?" Sakura Exclaimed in disdain.

"Yeah that's the boy's name, We will have to deal with him." "You don't have any emotional attachment to him do you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uhh... Well... Kinda... He is the biggest emotional attachment I have had in my world, I mean I hated him at one point but now..." Sakura replied with a tone of despair.

"Oh my, that is not good, But then again, Having friends over to play can be very fun!" Pinkie comforted Sakura. "After all I spent Dashie's last moments having fun with her! Sure I am sad that she is gone, but hey at least the last moments were enjoyable!".

"I guess your right, But Naruto is not one to be fooled, I will have to seduce him into a trap." Sakura said with a looming face of impending sadness.

"Cheer up Sakura, It will get better after it's all done and over with." Rukia gave her support with a calm and gentle tone.

"Just give it your best shot Sakura, And let your last moments with him be memorable!" Amy tried to cheer her up.

"I think I can do it, I might have a plan..." Sakura looked up with a confident look in her eyes.

"That's my girl, Sakura." Pinkie said with pride as she watched Sakura bloom with courage. "Does anyone else have anything to add to the meeting before we adjourn?"

"Nope I have nothing." Rukia replied with eagerness to leave.

"Nah I have nothing, Other than to report that my project is going well!" Amy stated. "It takes the cellular tissue of the brain and heart fused together and lets the body absorb it to lengthen the life expectancy of the entire body". All of them were confused as to what that exactly meant, to which Amy then proceeded to explain it in simpler terms. "It takes heart and brain matter and lets your body use it to make you live longer."

Everyone gave a big "Oh!" as it clicked inside of their heads what that meant for them.

"That project could really be of some use for our organization Amy, Why didn't you let us know you were working on this earlier? I could have helped out a lot with it." Pinkie Pie asked her with a puzzled look.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, Since I know that the anniversary of our organization's foundation is coming up soon." Amy. "Oh, Well, It is a very great early surprise then!".

"It is a very great early surprise then! We have to celebrate it during our next meeting!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

"With that settled, I believe this meeting is adjourned". All of the females scooted in their chairs and left for their respective worlds after saying their farewells to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

-July 7th 2026, Monday 6:57-

Sakura woke up the next morning and stretched while yawning. Her Pajamas fit snuggly around her slender form. They exemplified her new breasts, The ones that she had previously stolen from the late Hinata Hyuuga. She was Sakura's latest victim as of recently. People had been searching for Hinata ever since the day after she died, but to no avail the trail of her had been concealed completely. Sakura prepared herself for the day ahead of her. Pinkie Pie was going to be watching her to grade her on her performance for this mission. She was going to kill Naruto and make sure all traces of her murdering Hinata was kept a secret forever. Climbing out of a hot shower she wrapped a towel around her body, and then entered into her room.

From that point the towel then fell from her now naked body and she proceeded to take out some panties and a bra from her clothing dresser. Her selection for the day consisted of a pair of pink and white stripped panties, with a bra that had matched her panties in color and pattern. Carefully she slipped the thin garments up to her waste so that her feminine parts were concealed, and then she slipped on her bra afterwards. It had become somewhat tedious to put on a bra with her newly aquired breasts, so much so that she had to buy bigger bras. Even then, because of the large breast size that Hinata had, Sakura ran into trouble getting the breasts to slide inside of the bra. She managed to get them in after a good push, and then she put on her Red ninja blouse, her green shorts, and a tan waist cover. Ninja sandals and black gloves were the last items that she put on before fixing up her ninja head band and heading out the door.

It was a bright and shining day in Konoha as she traversed down the street. She looked into the bright blue sky that was clear as a crystal. A contemplation of strategies for luring Naruto into his ultimate demise started to fill her head. She had developed a strong bond with him that expanded for several years. One that she could say rivaled that of her past emotions for Sasuke before he had shifted sides of the ying-yang spectrum. Yes, she would never admit it in the open, but she had a crush on Naruto. Hell, It wasn't even on the level of a mere crush now, It was more so on the level of "In Love". This is the reason for why she was so hesitant on actually carrying out her gruesome task. She stopped herself near a fence, Her eyes peering at the Hokage mountain.

"I have to go through this..." Sakura said to herself.

She knew that she could pull it off, after all she has done this to several people already. A soft breeze brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her bright green eyes, and the very moment that had happened someone had caught the attention of her emerald orbs. It was Naruto, and as she saw him waving at her, she could feel her heart sink knowing what she had to do to him later today. Presenting no signs of what she was truly feeling, she returned his greeting with a wave and a big smile.

"Morning Sakura! Isn't it such a great day? I'm all excited! Gonna go train with Shika and Kakashi later this morning!" Naruto said with his normal routine of over-  
>excitement. At this point in their friendship though, Sakura was used to the way Naruto's personality was.<p>

"Oh really? Sounds like your in for a beating instead of training." Sakura Chided at the young blonde-haired ninja. "What? Me get beat by Kakashi and Shikamaru? No way!" Naruto Boasted in reply. He knew that Sakura was just being sarcastic, so he combated her comment with confident ones of his own. What Sakura said next threw Naruto off though and left him a bit speechless.

"Hey, Naruto, Wanna hang out later tonight at my house? No one is home and I thought it would be nice if the two of us did something together." She said this without showing her twinges of sadness in her gut. A innocent smile was on her face while she gave him an absolute look of cuteness.

"... Sakura?" Naruto was baffled. Not once had he ever thought that Sakura would ever ask him out on a date, Let alone inside of her own house when no one else was there. Her attitude towards his advances always seemed to disprove such things from ever happening, that is until now.

He tried to comprehend this all in his head. Of course when it came to comprehending things, Naruto was at a loss. Trying to unravel the mysteries of a woman was beyond his capabilities.

"What's the matter Naruto? You don't want to come?" She asked, Putting on her cute pouty face. This really got to Naruto, and eventually due to his crush on her, he caved in.

"Yes, I will be over there Sakura! In fact I will come over early! If that is alright with you of course." Naruto ecstatically stated. Sakura nodded in approval of Naruto's suggestion and then started to speak again.

"Come over whenever you feel like it. I will be waiting." After saying that she gave him a sexually provocative wink, then turned around and walked back in the direction of her house.

She knew Naruto would be gazing at her backside while she walked away so she swayed her hips which caused her booty to swing in a sexual manner. Naruto couldn't believe what happened, and after watching Sakura's ass move the way it did before she disappeared around a corner he had some urges that required him to go to somewhere private. Sakura's plan was simple, Seduce Naruto, Have sex with him, Admit her love to him, and then Catch him off guard and perform her grim duty. She walked through each step of the process inside of her head. For that evening she had dressed herself in a slightly revealing Kimono that was red and trimmed with gold that was shaped into a dragon that lined the edges of the kimono. The kunoichi had her hair tied up into a ponytail and she had a light coating of makeup on just enough to exemplify her already gorgeous facial features. Just as she had finished sprucing herself up, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and there Naruto stood in his nicest set of ninja-styled clothing. He was poor after all and couldn't really afford anything fancy, But Sakura could care less about that. The attire that he had on wouldn't matter in a few hours anyways, and besides, she personally thought it was attractive looking anyways.

"Whoa Sakura! You look absolutely beautiful!" Naruto complimented her and was in a state of awe. His eyes traveled up and down her body, analyzing every inch of it like Jiraiya would when he visited a bath house. Naruto blushed a bit when he realized exactly what he was doing, and then kinda shyly averted his eyes for a split second.

"Well, don't just stand out in the cold night Naruto, come inside!" Sakura beckoned for the blonde-haired ninja to enter into her domain.

Naruto walked into Sakura's house and looked around. He had never been inside before, so this was his first time finding out what Sakura's livings looked like. It was a simple and quaint little home. The entrance to the house was a hallway that stretched down for about 30 meters, and had one room on the left side and two rooms on the right side. At the end of the hallway was a staircase that led up to where Sakura's room was.

"Naruto, Why don't you have a seat on one of the couches in my living room? I will go fetch us some drinks." Sakura said as she proceeded to go into the kitchen and retrieve something to drink.

"Sure Sakura" He replied obediently, and walked into the living room, sitting in the first seat he could find. Looking around he continued to take in the new surroundings.

On the coffee table that was to his left there was a picture of Sakura when she was younger, and she was holding a cat. Sakura was smiling wide as the cat was cuddling into her arms. It was an adorable picture. Something else also piqued his interest, next to the frame was a magazine of obscure torturous ninja tools, which kinda made Naruto wonder a bit. Did she have an interest in this kind of thing? His mind quickly shifted from that when Sakura had returned with two wine glasses filled with what most likely was an alcoholic drink.

"I brought some wine for us to share Naruto, You don't mind having some do you?" She asked as he looked at the drinks.

"Not at all, I am not much of a drinker, but if it's with you I don't mind at all." He replied with a big smile when she handed him the glass. He took it from her, and began to sip it down. He finished it relatively fast, which surprised Sakura a bit.

"Well damn, Why don't ya just chug the whole wine bottle instead!" She laughed at him. Naruto laughed with her and then Sakura set her wine glass down on the coffee table. Her head turning to face Naruto.

She took his wine glass too and set it next to hers. Not a single shred of shyness existed with what she did next, as she moved forwards, kissing him upon the lips. This took the Fox-spirited Ninja by surprise, but he went with it. The taste of Sakura's lips was very sweet, so sweet that he kissed back lustfully desiring more with each passing second. An intertwining bond was being formed during this interaction of their lips. Sakura decided to push it even further, as her tongue passed her lips, and softly wrapped around his in a French kiss. Naruto had completely lost track of reality, unable to discern whether or not this was a dream. She moved her frame even more so closer to him, and by this time, Naruto could feel her breasts pressing into his chest, her nipples fully erected and pushing through her shirt.

He could feel them rubbing against him, His body rapidly becoming hot, particularly down near his crotch. The moment they had started making out, an erection formed in his pants. Letting her hand slide down his arm, she moved it to his thigh. The palm of her appendage rubbing against the material of his pants. She allowed this to go on for seconds so that he could get a feel for what was coming next, her hand soon pushing into his pants. The next thing that he could feel was the soft skin of hand wrapping around his very hard and stiff member. Moving up and down she sent pleasure spiraling into the nerves inside of his boner.

"Sakura... Mmmmm... " He was trying real hard to hold back a moan while he said this. "Does it feel good Naruto? I'll be honest, This is my first interaction with a guy." Sakura said with a bit of honest shyness in her voice.

"It feels remarkable Sakura!" He replied in comforting tone. "I've been holding back a moan from the moment you touched me down there." His whole face had become red as he said that. It was kinda strange for him to say those kinds of things.

Even Sakura's face was red, as she too had the same issues that Naruto was facing pertaining to this subject. Sakura's face was a more brighter shade of red than Naruto's though. Her feminine touches continued upon Naruto's manhood for what seemed like hours, but in reality t'was merely just a few minutes. Removing her hand from within his pants, she then pulled away from Naruto's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's move to my bedroom, Just in case my parents decide to drop in suddenly." Sakura stated. Naruto obliged with no arguments whatsoever.

Sakura took Naruto's hand and guided him up the stairs and into her room. When they arrived she let go of his hand and then got on top of her bed, laying on her back with her head propped against a pillow. She then signaled him to come on the bed as well. He followed and just as he came to the bed to lie next to her, She stopped him.

"Don't you want to see it?" She asked with a sly grin.

Naruto looked a bit confused, But was enlightened when she opened her legs a bit. Since her Kimono was a bit revealing and short, when she spread her legs, her panties became visible. Naruto's face was flushed deep red at this point, stumped on how to respond to her upfront question.

"It's fine Naruto, You can take a closer look, You can do what ever you please." Even though Sakura was trying to lure him into a trap as part of her job, she still blushed at the very sound of these things leaving her virgin mouth. In addition, she wanted him to look anyway, she was in love with him afterall.

Naruto clambered on to the bed, his body crouching a bit as he pushed his face closer in between Sakura's legs. The thin garment of cotton that wrapped around her waist and thighs was in full view of his eyes. He moved his fingers closer to her legs, and then gently pressed the digits of his fingertips on her thigh. He softly rubbed down towards her panties, and then upon reaching the band of her undergarments, he pressed his fingers against the mound that was the shape of her vagina located within her panties. Even though the garment covered her genital region, Naruto could still feel it's warm, moist and soft composition. Sakura moaned when he touched it, which made Naruto excited even more so than he already was. Anxiety consumed him so much that he put his fingers under the band of her panties, and began to remove them. As she had given no resistance he then decided to pull them completely off, tossing them to his left side lightly.

Naruto was greeted by a pair of Mons that were closed, as if they had never been opened or stretched out. Lightly colored pink pubic hairs covered the upper pubic area that lay right above her clitoris. The pink nub of hers lay sheathed under and between soft and pink inner vaginal lips. Memorized by the sight of Sakura's genitalia he slowly let his fingers press into the Mons of her vagina and delicately fingered them. He traced a path up and down feeling her flesh that was so soft and warm. After having made a few seconds of rubbing he then moved towards the nub that lay nestled in her vaginal flesh. The precipice of his fingers softly nudged into her clitoris, and then began to play with it. He did all sorts of things with it like twisting softly, pinching gently, flicking it, and rubbing against it up and down.

"Oh Naruto!" She moaned loudly as he performed these actions against her genitalia. This of course, got him worked up even more too. "N... Naruto... please... please eat me out..." This was pretty embarrassing for her to ask of, but she was so horny at the moment that she did not care.

Naruto happily agreed, and brought his face down closer to her pink flesh. His mouth pressing up against the lips of her vagina, and his tongue had slithered on out to start tasting her genitalia. She let out a holler of pleasure as she felt the muscle of his mouth lather her vagina up with saliva. Taking advantage of this moment she then stripped the rest of her kimono off and then layed her hands against her breasts, starting to fondle them. Her voice filled the entire room as Naruto did his upon Sakura's Mons. He licked up and down the sides, around her clitoris and then in between her lips that were pressed together, even teasingly sliding his tongue inside of her tight virgin hole.

When she felt it wiggling around inside of her and tasting the inner walls of her canal, she couldn't help but squirm in bliss. Sakura had never felt pleasure like this in her entire life and because the pleasure was so intense, coupled with the fact that this was her first time being touched in this way, she climaxed with a loud moan. Naruto's face was greeted with her juices splashing on to it. He was surprised, and licked up the juices with much glee stricken upon his face. Sakura then thrusted her legs around Naruto's head pulling his face up against her wet pussy.

Being smothered by her Vagina was a glorious feeling. After a few seconds, she twisted both her frame and his frame. When she had finished this movement, She was now on top of Naruto's face, her ass and vagina sitting atop him as he went along with it. At once she could feel him start to eat both her vagina and her puckered anus too. The tongue of his poking and prodding her anal hole was a brand new feeling that sent another world of stigmata through her nerves. She wanted more of this ambiguous feeling.

"N... Naruto... Lick some more... Till it's completely moist..." She blushed crimson red when she said this.

"With pleasure Sakura" He replied in a muffled tone as he continued to slobber all over her anal area and a bit on the inner part of her ass cheeks.

Sakura flexed her anal muscles as she welcomed this tongue of his inside of her anus. The rim of her anus squeezed tightly around his tongue. He could feel the warmth of her inner walls as they contracted every few seconds by Sakura's voluntary will. Loud moans came from Sakura and at this point the flesh around her anal opening was soaking wet with Naruto's saliva. Upon feeling this Sakura then slowly scotched her ass away from his face.

"I want you to stick it in my rear..." Sakura said shyly.

Naruto complied as he started to take his pants off, revealing his rock hard erection. Sakura was surprised at the size of it. She didn't think it was as big as what she was seeing when she felt it earlier in the living room. Assuming the doggy position, she then placed both of her hands upon her ass cheeks, pulling them apart for Naruto to see her anal hole. She contracted her Anal ring, inviting Naruto to put his cock in. He positioned himself right behind Sakura's ass, moving the head of his dick up to the semi-gaping hole of her anus. The precipice of his penile head pressed into her stretched out anal opening and then he thrusted the rest of his penis inside of her ass.

She gave a moan with a face filled with pleasure as she could feel her inner walls wrapping around his throbbing erection. That was just the start of the pleasure she would feel that night. Moving his hips, he then started to thrust back and forth in a routine pace. The walls of her intestine stretching while his penis pushed into her anus, and then reverting back to it's original width and size as he thrusted back out. This of course, was arousing and a great provider of incredibly pleasurable stigmata. The reaction of her vagina was that of pure ecstasy which was notable by the fountain of lust juice pouring out of her.

She leaned her right shoulder into the bed side and pushed her hand down towards her pussy, the digits of her appendage rubbing on her clitoris. She set this into a rotation where she switched from clitoris fondling to mingling her finger down the valley between her vaginal lips.

"Oh Naruto.. It feels incredibly fucking good!" She moaned at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Sakura... Your so fucking tight... I don't know how much longer I can last." He moaned in reply.

She knew she had to finish her job up and that she had a time limit to do it in. Because of this, she was obligated to finish up now. With that she let her anal walls tighten up real tight. Naruto continued to thrust even through her tightened up ass, but he reached his limit fast. The compact layer of intestinal wall squeezing on his dick was just too much pleasure for him to handle. He gave a grunt with a bit of a moan mixed with it, as he exploded climactically, His cock releasing a torrent of sperm into her Anal canal.

Feeling this surge of seamen enter into her tract, she then gave a shudder as she too went into her own climactic orgasm. Her walls shivering and contracting like crazy. The combination of orgasms produced a moment of pure pleasurable euphoria. Suddenly Naruto felt very drowsy. The last thing he saw was Sakura's gaping anus, as he fell backwards and his penis slipped out of her ass. Sakura had snook some of her chakra into her anal walls slowly letting Naruto's penis absorb some knock-out chakra. She then crawled off of her bed, and grabbed one of her bowls.

Sitting the bowl on to the ground, she proceeded to squat over it. She put her hands upon her ass cheeks again and started to contract her anus. Naruto's sperm soon slid on out of her now gaping anal hole and into the bowl. She quickly took the bowl and then laid on her back. With a bit of effort she raised her lower body into the air up to her hip, and layed the upper part of her body on the ground. Her Vagina and ass were now up in the air too, her legs bending back slightly towards her chest. Sakura took the bowl in one hand and then moved it closer to her Vagina. Using her other hand, she spread open her Mons, and dumped the sperm into her vaginal canal. After setting the bowl down, she remained in that position for a good two minutes to let the seamen of his settle inside of her womb. She knew she was fertile this week so she had planned on making use of Naruto's sperm before she killed him. Once the sperm had been allowed to make it's home deeply nestled inside of herself, she had gotten up. It was now time to do her gruesome task...

-July 8th 2026 Tuesday 2:12 am-

Naruto felt groggy all over, His body was completely numb and bound up. That is when his eyes opened up. The room was dark, But Naruto had an idea of where he was at. It smelled like Sakura's house still. He had no idea why the room was pitch black or why he could not move. However this was something that had been bugging him for a while now. Sakura had acted a bit suspicious the last couple of weeks. He had noticed it the first time she had declined to hang out with Kakashi and him two weeks ago. It seemed suspicious enough so he had decided to follow her that day and had witnessed her interacting with some shady figures at the edge of the woods. It must have been his imagination but he could have sworn that one of them had spotted them that day too.

That was all in the past now. His current situation was now more important. The feeling of sheets, a pillow, and binding rope, all told him that he was bound to a bed. This binding was no ordinary binding either. It was chakra ingrained, with 6 layers of seals that Naruto could only vaguely see. On top of the Spiritual, and Chakra seals, there were chains wrapped around each of Naruto's limbs. Naruto remained calm in this situation due to his training as a ninja. He was only worried about how he got into this particular predicament. A Lamp flickered on in a corner just a few meters away from him, and this is when he started to freak out a bit. Four sets of clothes came into view, each of them very recognizable to him; A green leotard suit with a red ninja-headband around it hanging off a hook. There was also a Purple and Gray hoodie hanging on a hook with another ninja headband as well, followed by a Purple ninja suit with mesh underneath it. The last suit he saw was that of a Chinese styled ninja uniform, but unlike the other ones that one was hard to discern who's owner it was.

Naruto knew whose clothing these were. It wasn't just the fact that they were hanging down in this dark room that made him nervous and scared the most. It was the blood stains on the clothing that had frightened and upset him. "Where did they go? What happened to them?" He had thought as silence pervaded the whole room. That moment of quiet soon disappeared as the sound of a metal door unlocking and then opening came to his ears. Footsteps followed after that sound and then a shuffling of items on a shelf being transferred to a metal surface. A squeaking of wheels on hard concrete made its way closer to Naruto. Soon the tray was visible in the light of the lamp.

Naruto could not see what was on it because it was covered by a white sheet. The person that was pushing the cart though... He could make out clearly. It was Sakura. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with a feminine tie strap. She also wore a gray school uniform jacket that matched a gray skirt with it as well. It was that of a typical Japanese high school uniform. Naruto would have had a nose bleed if he had not been so freaked out by what was going on.

"S... Sakura? Whats happening?" He asked with a twinge of anxiety in his voice.

"Well it seems you are awake at last. I was beginning to think you would never come out of your little nap." She said calmly.

"Sakura what is going on, why am I tied down to this bed?" He asked once more with a bit of annoyance.

"You will find out soon my Sweet Naruto." she replied coyly.

Naruto was taken aback by her sudden sweet and lasciviously sounding voice. Naruto was naked at the moment as well, which he had not noticed until up to this point when she spoke to him in such a sexy voice. She had walked up to his bedside and lifted the front of her skirt up, revealing a pair of white panties. His penis had erected at this very sight. It was then that she quickly mounted his frame, gripping one side of her panties, and pulling them to the right a bit. Her Vagina sliding on top of Naruto's cock so that his penis entered into her Vaginal canal. She started to fuck him passionately, moaning from the very moment he entered her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Naruto... I... I love you..." She admitted her passionate love for him at that moment.

He was stunned and perplexed at this sudden arousal of love and intense pleasure. Her vaginal canals wrapped around his erection very tightly. Each time she went up and down her walls contracted rapidly. She let her breasts press into Naruto's chest, and then her lips pushed deeply into his. Sakura kissed him passionately and with deep and strong loving emotions. Naruto felt this and kissed her back, but a few things remained on his mind; Why was he bound up? And what was on that metal tray, and where did Hinata and the rest of his friends go? Sakura had let her body move rapidly until she was finally at that moment of climax.

Her body seized up, and started to contract in a wild fury that was her own orgasm. The orgasm of hers caused a chain reaction and made Naruto enter into his own pleasurable climax. Sperm filled Sakura's pussy once again, ensuring that she would 100% be pregnant by the end of this all. After his body went limp she pulled from his lips, and looked upon his face.

"I love you Naruto... But I have to confess a dark secret That I have been holding for a while now..." She slowly started.

"What is it Sakura?..." Naruto was afraid to hear the secret.

"I am part of an organization that slaughters people for research and development..." She continued to tell him about what she was a part of. "What?... So that... thats what happened... to Hinata and the others?..." Naruto was filled with anger, but also sadness as he didn't know how to react to the woman she loved being a part of something so vile and disgusting.

"I enjoy what I do Naruto... But my latest victim is sort of troublesome... I can't seem to completely go through with the whole process..." She said.

"... Who?..." Naruto was afraid to ask.

"... You..." She frowned as she said this, her feeling deeply sad that she had to do this.

Naruto's heart sank as he finally pieced together what was going on, and what his fate was to be if he did not manage to escape. He tried to use chakra, but he was completely drained, and the seals on him prevented him from using any Jinchuuriki Chakra. Within his eyes, a sea of pain was starting to become apparent all because of the information that Sakura had just presented to him.

"Please... Naruto... I don't want to see sadness in your eyes..." Sakura said with sorrow in her voice. "If I don't do this I lose my job, and my life... And they would still come after you... after all you already know too much..."

Naruto struggled within his binding as she spoke. She climbed off of his frame and then walked towards the metal tray. She pulled the tray closer to the bed. Naruto cringed as she pulled the sheet off of the tray, revealing many sharp instruments of surgical purposes. His heart rate shot up a bit, and only because of the fact that he was bound to the bed. Perspiration began leaking out of his pores as he tried with all his might to break the binds placed upon him, but to no avail it did not work.

"Naruto... I hope you don't hate me for this..." Sakura said as her eyes teared up. "..." Naruto didn't reply; He had mixed emotions. "I don't want to do this... I love you after all Naruto..." Sakura pouted.  
>"I... I love you too Sakura... But why are you involved with these types of organizations?..." Naruto stated.<p>

Sakura felt a little better after having heard Naruto share the same feelings, though she had known how he felt since they first met.

"I told you earlier that I liked doing this sort of thing, So I joined an organization of other people that shared that same joy." she answered his question. That statement made Naruto realized the direness of the situation he was now in. He was going to die, and he had no means of escape or allies to help him.

"Wait... Sakura... You're not really going to... go through with this... are you?... Not after all we been through..." He said with a quiver of fear in his voice. She gave him a pained face that held an ocean of sorrow and despair within it.

After that statement Sakura grabbed a syringe from atop the metal tray and thrusted it into Naruto's arm. This action made it obvious that she was well prepared to carry out her objective now.

"This is the least I can do for you... Numb it down so you don't feel any pain... please don't hate me for this... I can't control the orders I am given..." She said sadly.

That very instant as she spoke to him his body had begun to lose all feeling in it. His whole body was void of any kind of sensory that he was capable of. The next tool that Sakura grabbed was a scalpel blade. Taking this weapon she started making an incision from the top of his abdomen all the way to the start of his pubic area. Scarlet colored blood oozed out when she made this opening in his body. She then made more cuts at the top of his abdomen cutting from the center start point of her first incision. Naruto freaked out, he could only watch while he was being cut open. Sakura had done this from left to right and right to left from both top and bottom initial incision center points. This created a door out of his dermis layer of skin. When she accomplished this, all that was left to enter was his exposed abdominal sack.

"Sakura... I just... don't... understand..." Naruto said while he was being drained of blood through his wounds.

"..." Sakura's face had shifted from a morbidly depressed look, to an exuberantly jubilant face that carried a smile on it that was not normal at all.

She had succumb to the adrenaline rush and blood lust of cutting Naruto up. Laying the scalpel down on the table she then grabbed a pair of scissors. She opened them up; The blades becoming separated from this action. With one swift swing she punctured his abdominal sack. Carefully she pushed the top edge of the poking blade up against the inner wall of the bag. She then proceeded to cut the thin layer of flesh. This open wound exposed his intestines. At this point, Naruto had lost a lot of blood. His vision was blurry and he felt light headed. Because of the fluid that he had injected into him he couldn't feel any of the pain.

"Heh heh heh heh HAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically.

Naruto's attention span was not completely functioning but he had enough to feel the fear and the imminently looming fate of his that Sakura held in her psychotic hands. She tossed the scissors at the metal table with such ferocity that the pointed edge of the blade stuck into the base of the tray. She then put her hands right into his organs. Her appendages gripping his liver and kidney. With a tug she pulled and disconnected them from the corresponding parts. Fluids and blood gushed and spilled from his open cavity. He could feel his body becoming lighter by the second.

"I love the smell of fresh organs!" Sakura growled with a demonic blood lust aura. "But... cooked smells so much better!" she charged her hand with lightning-styled chakra and then pressed her palm into his exposed organs.

Thousands of volts of chakra based electric surged through his flesh and guts. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as his body convulsed and flailed around. Sakura let this go on for a whole minute before she dissipated the chakra. That very moment his bladder had been relieved of urine. Then she reached inside of him and gripped his large intestine and started to remove it from the small intestine. She pulled it out of his body and then begun to ring it clean of any fecal matter. Allowing the mess to drop into a pan on the floor, she then gently placed the organ in the pile along side the other organs. Sakura then picked up the pace as she took out his stomach, small intestine, and then his bladder. Both Sakura and Naruto were covered in blood. Naruto soon felt a torrential storm of pain flood his body as the anesthetic wore off. He screamed in agonizing and horrid pain.

His body ached and burned all over and he could feel himself slipping close to the brink of death's door. Naruto, however, was not prepared to die just yet, and he pushed himself to stay alive for as long as possible.

"My, my, Naruto, you sure are very durable." Sakura chastised him. "I guess that is to be expected of you though." Sakura looked upon his bloody and wounded body.

She then got a devilish idea when she took a blow torch and flipped the switch on. Hot blue flames spouted out from the small barrel. The torch came directly in front of Naruto's manhood. Naruto once again vocalized his torture as the flame burned through his flesh. Ten hellish seconds later he knew that his pride was gone.

"I think I will keep this as a trophy" Sakura said with a maniacal grin on her face.

Naruto groaned in discomfort. He had never felt so much chaos inside his nerves in his entire life.

"Sakura... Is this... really your... ninja way?..." He began while coughing up blood. "What happens when all... your loved ones... are gone?..."

Sakura paused a second after having preserved his penis in a jar and stuck it in a freezer. She couldn't really respond to the question.

"Who will you share your time with if... everyone you love is dead..." He continued.

"I... I don't know..." Sakura pouted, her demonic lust for blood and gore had then vanished as she spoke. She examined the damage upon the man that she had come to love. Tears then streamed down her cheeks as she realized that Naruto was near death.

"Oh god... Naruto... I'm so sorry..." She wined. He knew from her sudden change in personalities that she had another side to her that dictated why she killed her loved ones. This also caused him to conclude that her gentle side was trapped inside a demonic embodiment of herself.

"Sakura... You're not telling... me something..." Naruto began to explain his theory in a subtle manner.

"What?..." She quizzically asked. "You... don't really... enjoy... what you do..." He continued.

"It's... complicated Naruto" She stated.

"I may be stupid from time to time..." He coughed up more blood as he spoke, his organs beginning to fail slowly on him. "But Your... personality shift... is too obvious...".

Sakura was surprised that he was so observant, especially considering he was never one to pay close attention to certain aspects.

"I guess you understand more than I give you credit for... Your right Naruto... I am at war with myself. I have an alter ego that I have no control of." Sakura explained to him. "It varies in degrees of blood lust, and exposes itself at the most random and inconvenient times ever."

Sakura then gripped her head as she screamed, indicating that she was shifting personalities.

"Augghh! Naruto... You will probably die very soon... So I should let you know... I'm pregnant with our child..." She stated this right before she completely lost it again.

Naruto was shocked to hear her words, He couldn't... believe it! He knew he was destined to die at this point, so he prepared a plan. Sakura had then laughed vilely.

"That sickening gentle side that lays weakly inside of my body..." she stated. "Soon she will be consumed by the demon that is me."

Naruto now knew that his offspring was nested deep within the womb of Sakura, and he decided to siphon all of his chakra and force a mental message into it. When he completed this process, he delivered the chakra to the developing seeds that would be his child, upon which would be triggered when the time was right.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura asked with a manic grin on her features. "Might as well just end this now". She grabbed an incision blade, and cut from the upper center part of his chest all the way to the bottom-center.

Peeling back the flesh, Sakura revealed Naruto's ribcage and organs that lay protected underneath these bones. That is when Naruto's beating heart became visible and vulnerable.

"Now theres the heart of a true shinobi, Tis a shame you will never fulfill your dreams, Naruto Uzumaki" She cackled as she let her incision blade sink in between the ribs of his chest and directly into his heart. At first Naruto looked forward in stunned shock, and then blood poured from his mouth as he started to convulse. His Heart soon ended its pumping in a rapid display of beats followed by a sudden halt in contractions. The blonde-haired ninja's eyes then closed as he had one last thought cross his mind.

"Be a hero my child..." he thought before passing on to the other world.

Sakura pulled the knife out and licked the blade clean of his blood. Having finished him off she began to clean his remnants and prepare them for proper utilization and transportation. Back at the organization's lair, Pinkie Pie was watching these entire events take place inside a crystal ball.

"Well done my dearest, well done indeed." She said before she trotted off to attend other organizational matters.

The last the crystal ball viewed was the face of the dead ninja as Sakura took the body for extensive cleaning in a back room. This was the last anyone would ever see of the Ninja who loved ramen.


End file.
